7/85
}} Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَإِلَى مَدْيَنَ أَخَاهُمْ شُعَيْبًا قَالَ يَا قَوْمِ اعْبُدُواْ اللّهَ مَا لَكُم مِّنْ إِلَهٍ غَيْرُهُ قَدْ جَاءتْكُم بَيِّنَةٌ مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ فَأَوْفُواْ الْكَيْلَ وَالْمِيزَانَ وَلاَ تَبْخَسُواْ النَّاسَ أَشْيَاءهُمْ وَلاَ تُفْسِدُواْ فِي الأَرْضِ بَعْدَ إِصْلاَحِهَا ذَلِكُمْ خَيْرٌ لَّكُمْ إِن كُنتُم مُّؤْمِنِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ilâ medyene ehâhum şuaybâ kâle yâ kavmi’budûllâhe mâ lekum min ilâhin gayruhu kad câetkum beyyinetun min rabbikum fe evfûl keyle vel mîzâne ve lâ tebhasûn nâse eşyâehum ve lâ tufsidû fîl ardı ba’de ıslahıhâ zâlikum hayrun lekum in kuntum mu’minîn(mu’minîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve ilâ medyene : ve Medyen'e 2. ehâ-hum : onların kardeşi 3. şuaybâ : Şuayb 4. kâle : dedi 5. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 6. u'budû allâhe : Allah'a kul olun 7. mâ : yoktur 8. lekum : sizin için 9. min ilâhin : bir ilâhtan 10. gayru-hu : ondan başka 11. kad : olmuştur 12. câet-kum : size geldi 13. beyyinetun : bir beyyine, bir delil 14. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 15. fe evfû : artık ifa edin, yapın 16. el keyle : ölçü 17. ve el mîzâne : ve tartı, mizan 18. ve lâ tebhasû : eksiltmeyin, hakkını vermemezlik yapmayın 19. en nâse : insanlar 20. eşyâe-hum : onların eşyaları 21. ve lâ tufsidû : ve fesat çıkartmayın 22. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde 23. ba'de : sonra 24. ıslâhı-hâ : onun ıslâh olması 25. zâlikum hayrun : işte bu hayırlıdır 26. lekum : sizin için 27. in kuntum mu'minîne : eğer inananlar iseniz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'i gönderdik de ey kavmim dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka bir mabudunuz yoktur. Rabbinizden apaçık bir delil gelmiştir size, artık kileyi doğru ölçün, teraziyi doğru tartın, insanların haklarını yemeyin ve düzene girdikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk etmeyin. İnanmışsanız bunlar, daha hayırlıdır size. Ali Bulaç Meali Medyen (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Şuayb'ı (gönderdik. Şuayb onlara:) Dedi ki: "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden apaçık bir belge (mucize) gelmiştir. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı tam tutun, insanların (hakları olan mallarını) eşyasını değerinden düşürüp eksiltmeyin ve düzene (ıslaha) konulmasından sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk (fesad) çıkarmayın. Bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır, eğer inanıyorsanız." Ahmet Varol Meali Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik. O onlara şöyle dedi: "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir belge geldi. Ölçüyü tartıyı tam yapın ve insanların eşyasını eksik vermeyin. Düzene sokulmasından sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Eğer mü'minler iseniz bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Medyen halkına da kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik, onlara şöyle dedi: 'Ey milletim! Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Rabbinizden size bir belge geldi. Ölçü ve tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyasını eksik vermeyin, düzelttikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk etmeyin; inanıyorsanız bilin ki, bunlar sizin için hayırlıdır.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Medyen halkına da kardeşleri Şu’ayb’ı peygamber olarak gönderdik. Dedi ki: “Ey kavmim! Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin için O’ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Rabbinizden size açık bir delil gelmiştir. Artık ölçüyü ve tartıyı tam yapın. İnsanların mallarını eksiltmeyin. Düzene sokulduktan sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk etmeyin. İnananlar iseniz bunlar sizin için hayırlıdır.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı (gönderdik). Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir delil gelmiştir; artık ölçüyü, tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyalarını eksik vermeyin. Düzeltilmesinden sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Eğer inananlar iseniz bunlar sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik. Dedi ki: 'Ey halkım, ALLAH'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Rabbinizden size açık bir kanıt gelmiş bulunuyor. Ölçü ve tartıyı tam uygulayın. Halkın hakkını yemeyin. Düzeltildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. İnanıyorsanız bunlar sizin için daha hayırlıdır.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Medyen kavmine de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik: «Ey kavmim Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka hiçbir tanrınız yoktur. İşte size Rabbinizden açık bir delil geldi; artık ölçeği ve teraziyi tam tutun, insanların eşyasına haksızlık etmeyin, yeryüzünde, düzen sağlandıktan sonra, yine bozgunculuk etmeyin! Eğer bana inanırsanız bu söylediklerim sizin için hayırlıdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Medyen kavmine de kardeşleri Şuayb Peygamberi: Ey kavmim, dedi: Allaha kulluk edin, ondan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok, işte size rabbınızdan bir beyyine geldi, artık kileyi, teraziyi tam tutun, nâsın eşyasına haksızlık etmeyin, yer yüzünü ıslahından sonra yine fesada vermeyin, bana inanırsanız bu söylediklerim sizin için hayırlıdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'i (peygamber gönderdik). Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Allah Teâlâ'ya ibadette bulunun, sizin için O'ndan başka tanrı yoktur. Muhakkak ki, size Rabbinizden apaçık bir bürhan geldi. Artık ölçeği ve teraziyi tam tutun ve nâsa eşyalarını tenkis etmeyin, ve yeryüzünde ıslahından sonra fesad çıkarmayın, bu sizin için hayırlıdır, eğer siz inanır kimseler iseniz.» Muhammed Esed Ve Medyen (halkına) kardeşleri Şuaybı (gönderdik), "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "Yalnız Allaha kulluk edin; sizin Ondan başka tanrınız yok! Rabbinizden işte apaçık bir duyuru geldi size. Öyleyse (bütün işlerinizde) ölçüyü tartıyı tam olarak gözetin, hukuken onların olan şeyden insanları yoksun bırakmayın; ve iyi bir düzene kavuşturulduktan sonra kalkıp yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın: (bütün) bunlar sizin iyiliğiniz için; tabii, eğer inanırsanız. Suat Yıldırım Medyen ahalisine de içlerinden biri olan Şuayb’ı gönderdik."Ey benim halkım!" dedi, "yalnız Allah’a kulluk edin, sizin O’ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. İşte size Rabbinizden açık delil geldi.""Artık ölçüyü, tartıyı tam yapın, insanların haklarını eksiltmeyin, halka haksızlık etmeyin, ülkede düzen sağlanmışken fesat çıkarıp huzuru bozmayın. Böyle yapmanız sizin için daha iyidir. Tabiî eğer inanırsanız. Süleyman Ateş Meali Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'i (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim, dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir delil geldi. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyalarını eksik vermeyin, düzeltildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın; eğer inananlar iseniz, böylesi sizin için daha iyidir!" Şaban Piriş Meali Medyen halkına da kardeşleri Şuayb’i gönderdik. (Kavmine şöyle) dedi: -Ey kavmim, Allah’a kulluk edin. O’ndan başka bir ilahınız yoktur. Şüphesiz size Rabbinizden açık delil geldi. Ölçü ve tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyasından bir şeyler eksik vermeyin. Islah edildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk etmeyin. Eğer iman ederseniz bu, sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik. O da 'Ey kavmim,' dedi. 'Yalnız Allah'a kulluk edin; çünkü sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden bir delil geldi. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı tam olarak yapın; halkın malını çalıp çırpmayın. Düzene konmuş bir ülkeyi de fesada vermeyin. Eğer inanmış kimseler iseniz, sizin için hayırlı olan budur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı gönderdik. Şöyle dedi: "Ey toplumum! Allah'a kulluk edin. Size O'ndan başka ilah yok! Size Rabbinizden açık bir kanıt gelmiştir. Ölçü ve tartı da dürüst davranın. İnsanların eşyasına el koymaya tenezzül etmeyin. Yeryüzünde, orası barışa kavuştuktan sonra bozgun çıkarmayın. Eğer inanan insanlarsanız bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır." Yusuf Ali (English) To the Madyan people(1053) We sent Shu´ayb,(1054) one of their own brethren: he said: "O my people! worship Allah. Ye have no other god but Him. Now hath come unto you a clear (Sign) from your Lord! Give just measure and weight, nor withhold from the people the things that are their due; and do no mischief on the earth after it has been set in order: that will be best for you, if ye have Faith. * M. Pickthall (English) And unto Midian (We sent) their brother, Shueyb. He said: O my people! Serve Allah. Ye have no other God save Him. Lo! a clear proof hath come unto you from your Lord; so give full measure and full weight and wrong not mankind in their goods, and work not confusion in the earth after the fair ordering thereof. That will be better for you, if ye are believers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri VE MEDYEN halkına kardeşleri Şuayb'ı (67) gönderdik, "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "Yalnız Allah'a kulluk edin; sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yok! Rabbinizden işte apaçık bir duyuru geldi size. Öyleyse işlerinizde ölçüyü tartıyı tam olarak gözetin, hukuken onların olan şeyden insanları yoksun bırakmayın; (68) ve iyi bir düzene kavuşturulduktan sonra kalkıp yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın: bütün bunlar sizin iyiliğiniz için; tabii, eğer inanırsanız. 67 - Hz. Şuayb'ın, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'de (Çıkış ii, 18) "Allah'a inanan" anlamına Reu-el olarak da sözü geçen, Hz. Musa'nın kayınbabası Jethro olduğu söylenmektedir: Medyen -Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'e göre Midian- bölgesi bu günkü Akabe Körfezi'nin kuzeyinden Sina Yarımadası'nın içlerine ve Ölü Deniz'in doğusunda Moab dağına kadar uzanıyordu, sakinleri ise Arapların Emur (Amorite) koluna mensup kabilelerdi. 68 - Lafzen, "İnsanlara mal ve eşyalarını eksik vermeyin": hem maddî haklara, hem de ahlakî ve toplumsal haklara riayeti belirten bir ifade. "Bütün işlerinizde" şeklindeki bizim ilavemiz için bkz. 6. sure, 150. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri